


TGIF

by bob_fish



Series: Wrong Turn 'verse [37]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dorks, Light BDSM, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has the weekend off, and he's planning on spending it naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TGIF

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the last round of [](http://fma-slashfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**fma_slashfest**](http://fma-slashfest.livejournal.com/). Set during my chapterfic The Phoney War, specifically the night before the first scene of Chapter 9 - but you totally don't have to have read that to enjoy the 'plot' of this fic.

"This," said Ed, "is kind of ridiculous."

As long as _ridiculous_ wasn't the safe word, Roy honestly couldn't say that he cared less.

He took a moment to survey the territory: Ed, naked and glorious, his arms splayed out over the bed, each wrist bound to a bedpost, grinning at him nervously.

Roy returned the grin, as annoyingly as he could, and went to check his work. He looked over the flesh wrist first, ran a finger between the bond he'd just made and Ed's skin to test it wasn't too tight. The thick band of leather next to the skin had no joins, and the material over it seemed attached firmly. Then he checked the automail wrist: that the leather wasn't catching in the joints, and that it seemed strong enough. He would bet anything that Ed was a wriggler.

"Layers," said Ed. "Pretty good. You didn't do that thing where you frown and dither about a bit before you clap, you just did it. New formulae are coming to you a lot easier now, huh?"

Roy nodded. This had been so worth sacrificing a belt he never wore anyway. Then he frowned. "I do _not_ dither."

Actually, Roy was kind of amazed that he'd gotten this far. On the orders of a woman whom he supposedly outranked, he had nearly the whole weekend off. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened. "And make sure you _relax_ ," Riza had told him firmly. Naturally, being a bastard, Roy had immediately called Ed and asked him if he had plans for the weekend. He'd felt momentarily bad as Ed jumped all over it while attempting to feign a casual attitude. Had he made Ed cancel plans for him? Did Ed even have plans? But because Roy was stressed, and stressed made him horny, and because Roy was an ass, the guilt was quickly pushed aside in favour of cheerful sexual fantasies about the things they were going to do to each other all weekend.

Ed had arrived an hour ago with his overnight bag - a good sign. They'd been making out on the bed within a minute. As he was undoing Ed's belt, one of the ideas Roy had been churning around his head all day wandered out of his mouth. Ed had blinked. Roy had asked him if he'd ever done it before. Ed had responded, as he seemed to so often, yeah, with his ex-girlfriend a bunch of times. Roy felt like he knew far too much about that girl now. Always the sweet-faced ones.

"Sure," Ed had said. Then, "So what do you want to do to me?" with a goofy little eyebrow wiggle that made Roy want to fuck him right there. After Roy affected an air of mystery, up popped an itemised list of things Roy was not, in fact, allowed to do to him. No whipping, no wax, "weird stuff with nipples", whatever that meant, and no elaborately perverted thing that some courtesan had done to Al in Xing. Which Ed refused to describe in any way, but nevertheless did not want Roy to do.

While Ed was talking his way around that one, Roy had just taken Ed's left wrist, laid the belt under it, and clapped. And Ed had let him.

"What's ridiculous?" said Roy.

"Just … this is sort of embarrassing. I feel really, really naked. You know what I mean?"

"More naked than naked?" Roy leaned in to breathe on Ed's neck. Ed strained a bit towards his lips - neck-kissing was one of his things - but couldn't quite get there. He made a frustrated sound in his throat. Roy sat up a little, smiled at him slowly. "You mean you feel vulnerable?"

"Yes," said Ed, not looking at Roy.

Roy tilted his chin up with a thumb. Ed's eyes slid sideways, then he pouted his lower lip out and met Roy's eye. "Part of the point," said Roy.

Ed shuffled. "I know. I. Liked it before. But."

"But this is the first time we've done this, the two of us?" tried Roy.

Ed nodded vigorously.

"Still up for it?"

Ed grinned with one side of his mouth. "'Course. Go on, have your way with me."

"All right," said Roy, folding an evening scarf lengthwise.

Ed eyed the scarf. Roy eyed Ed. Ed watched the scarf as he was approached with it, but he didn't say anything. Then he bent his head forward so that Roy could tie it around his eyes. Roy tilted Ed's chin up, trying to see if it had left any gaps.

"Transmute it," said Ed. "Like into an eye mask thing, there's gaps around the bottom."

"Not while it's attached to your head I'm not," said Roy. "Just keep your eyes closed. Okay, we're all set."

Then he didn't do anything.

For a few seconds, Ed just lay there, and Roy just watched him. He started to fidget a little, rolling his shoulders and shuffling his butt about. He edged his leg out until it nudged Roy where he was leaning.

"Okay," said Ed.

Roy chuckled. Ed tutted and shook his head.

Roy waited a little more. Ed fidgeted some more. It was great.

Then Roy leant over the nightstand and, quietly as he could, fished an ice cube out of the glass of water there.

Lying alongside Ed, he held the ice cube a foot over his head. A droplet of cold water dripped off it and splashed on Ed's chest.

Ed jumped. "What was that?"

Roy didn't respond. He leant over and started kissing Ed's neck, very lightly. Ed's breathing deepened a little. Roy moved down, over Ed's collarbone, his left pectoral, until he found Ed's nipple, pushed it back and forth a few times. Ed smiled and shuffled his butt some more. Then Roy lightly pressed the ice cube to the top of his pec.

Ed made a surprised and hilarious noise, and jumped. His arms pulled a little against the restraints. "What?" he said, voice a little higher than normal. "What is that, is it ice?" Roy trailed the ice in slow, decreasing circles around the left side of his chest. "Why are you doing that, is it supposed to be sexy? It's not sexy, it's just freezing, _don't put that thing on my nipple!_ "

"Safe word," said Roy, and put it on his nipple.

Ed made a high sound in his throat, and pulled a face - but that was all. Roy pulled the ice off for a moment. A trickle of water ran off it, down Ed's chest to his side. His stomach muscles twitched. Roy looked at him for a moment, curious about his silence. Then he put his mouth over Ed's nipple.

Ed gasped sharply. His nipple was pulled up to a point, cold from the ice. Roy rolled it over his tongue, pushed it around. Ed gasped a little more, then found his voice.

"Fuck." He inhaled. "That's actually really good. Something about the change of temperatures -" Roy put the ice cube on his other nipple. Ed gasped and jumped again, but this time he relaxed quickly. Roy held the ice on a little longer than before, then pulled it off and breathed on Ed's nipple. Ed inhaled sharply, grinned and wriggled. Roy applied his mouth, and got a little groan in return.

Roy made the teasing last as long as he could. He chased the ice cube all over Ed's torso with his tongue, and Ed gasped and giggled and squirmed around. It was fantastic. This side of Ed had rather surprised Roy when they'd first started sleeping together: that Ed, so pragmatic and direct in everyday life, could be so sensual in bed. Perhaps it shouldn't have surprised him, though: Ed always threw himself so wholeheartedly into whatever he did. Or perhaps Roy had Ed's previous lovers to thank?

Ed's patience, finally, had limits. Roy had fished out another melting ice cube from the glass and was experimenting with the sensitive skin at the crease between hip and thigh, but Ed's hips weren't staying in the same place. As soon as Roy's mouth was close enough to Ed's skin for him to feel it, his butt shifted and his cock shoved against Roy's cheek. Roy moved himself out of the way easily, and Ed's hips sort of circled, trying to seek Roy out through guesswork without sight or touch to guide. Roy blinked, then found himself stifling laughter into his hand.

"Come on," muttered Ed. "This isn't sexy teasing now, it's just annoying! Do something!"

Roy laughed some more, then nosed the side of Ed's hip and managed to school himself. "You're bossing me around. Which is kind of missing the point of this."

Ed growled. "Okay, fine, I know, my bad. But come _on_!"

Roy chuckled again. Then he got up off the bed. He snagged another belt from an open drawer, knelt by the foot of the bed, and put his hand to Ed's right ankle.

Ed snorted. "I should've known."

"This'll teach you," said Roy mildly. Then, "Okay?"

Ed nodded once. Roy pulled Ed's leg out straight, pointing at the bedpost, then clapped, concentrated and tapped the belt. It reworked itself, wrapping thickly around Ed's ankle and the bedpost. The smell of warm leather mixed with the ozone scent of alchemy. Roy ran a finger under the leather band. Ed circled his ankle experimentally, and tried to bend his leg. He couldn't. Roy chuckled again, picked up the remnants of the belt, and moved to the other side of the bed to repeat.

Done, he took the glass of iced water and knelt between Ed's legs. Ed twisted a little in the bonds. He tried to arch his hips, and just about got his butt off the bed. He pulled and wriggled for a few moments, then said quietly, "Fuck. You know, I actually don't think I can get out of these." He licked his lips and grinned nervously. "I mean, before, I reckoned I could've twisted round enough to get my left leg up to my right hand, and then I could just kick the tie 'til it bust, you know, the automail's stronger and it won't bruise. Then I could just clap." He took a breath. "I guess you've really got me now."

"I guess I have," said Roy. Then he took the last, fast-melting ice cube from the glass of water, put it on his tongue, and licked all the way down the crease of Ed's hip. He got a gasp. He stashed the cube in his cheek and finally began to investigate Ed's erection. He nosed it, licked up it with the flat of his tongue, pushed Ed's foreskin around. He got a grip around the base, cupped Ed's balls and rolled them a little. Ed's noises now sounded quite desperate. They were quiet and reedy and he was biting his lip a bit, and just seeing him like this was easily one of the hottest things that had ever happened to Roy, in a life that he liked to think had been reasonably well provided with hot.

Roy spat the ice cube onto the sheets, and abandoned any hope of teasing Ed further. He gripped the base of Ed's cock more firmly with his hand, let his other hand go slack on Ed's hip, and as Ed's hips jerked up, he got to work for real. He sucked Ed's cock into his mouth and throat, hard, pressing him against the roof of his mouth, and moved over him, compensating for Ed's thrusts.

The sound Ed made was almost a wail. When Roy looked up after a few moments, he could see Ed's whole body forming a lovely arch, his face red and scrunched in a beautiful, ridiculous grimace. A few moments later, Ed choked out some incomprehensible words, and then pulsed and spilled into his mouth, his hips jerking under Roy's hand.

Roy swallowed, then popped off and pushed his nose into Ed's hip. Ed's stomach moved up and down as he panted. After a few moments, Roy stretched out beside Ed and pulled off the blindfold. He was pink-faced, his bangs a bit sweaty. He looked at Roy and smiled slowly. Roy grinned back, leaning into him and pushing his own, sadly neglected erection into Ed's hip.

"Come up here," said Ed, hoarse and soft. "Come on, just come up and let me help you with that."

The logistics of it were a little awkward. Roy straddled Ed, one hand on his shoulder and the other grasping the base of his own dick. Ed stuck his mouth out like a baby bird, and they both laughed. Roy shuffled forward, and Ed strained. Roy pushed his hips forward. His dick hit the side of Ed's nose. Roy winced, and Ed turned his head a bit, and then they both got the giggles again - and then, suddenly Ed's mouth closed on the head of Roy's cock and sucked him down.

The shock of it was so good it nearly pushed Roy over the edge right there. He made a desperate sound in his throat, and the hand on Ed's shoulder clenched. He was throbbing and needy and close, and how had he not even realised how close? Ed closed his eyes as he sucked on Roy, moving his head forward as he could. Roy helped him out, holding the base of his own cock and moving in rhythm with Ed. His hand shifted from Ed's shoulders up into his hair. When Ed let him pull his head forward, Roy chanted to himself to be careful and gentle and not to do what he wanted to do. He screwed up his face and clenched his butt cheeks with the effort of holding himself, and it was still, still too good. He didn't last long. As he felt himself spiralling down helplessly, he bowed over Ed and hung onto the headboard, and Ed kept on moving on him, his neck arched forward.

Roy pulled himself from Ed's mouth and collapsed on the bed next to him. Ed turned to him, licking his lips clean, and jiggled his eyebrows again, as if to say, _good, huh?_

Ed looked so charming, and so ridiculous, and quite incredibly attractive. Roy's brain offered him a stream of embarrassingly flowery post-coital compliments. He couldn't quite bring himself to utter any of them. Instead, he just put a hand to Ed's jaw and stroked his cheek with his thumb. Ed jiggled his eyebrows again and grinned.

He clapped Ed free. Ed stretched his shoulders and wriggled his wrists, and Roy marvelled, as he always did, at the automail moving in beautiful counterpoint to his flesh and muscle. The smile on his face was sleepily satisfied and utterly delicious. He pushed himself down the bed, and Roy flopped at his side, and they smiled at each other some more.

"I'm gonna get you back for that, you know," Ed said into his ear. Roy turned and gave him a look. Ed was grinning in that way. "Yeah. I'm gonna get you back good."

Roy took a moment to picture Ed getting him back good. It was a very pleasant picture.

"Tomorrow's a Saturday," he said.


End file.
